


fuk me kaneki

by ShittyOikawa (lone_wolf_moon)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_wolf_moon/pseuds/ShittyOikawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hot yaoi tentacle smex</p>
            </blockquote>





	fuk me kaneki

"Kaneki! fuck me with your tentacles!!" Hide said.

"bro, I kill people with those!" Kaneki answered.

"Pleeeeeease"   
Kaneki just couldn't resist hide s smile.

"o-okay"

Kaneki took out his kagune AND SHOVED THEM UP HIDES ASS WITH NO PREPARATION;!!!11!!!

"I I love you Kaneki" hide said as he died because the kagune ripped up his digestive system.

"hide!! I'm so sorry!" Kaneki cried a lot and tried to duck himself with the tentacles to die, but because he's a ghoul it didn't work so then he was just sad and In pain

**Author's Note:**

> regret  
>  verb re·gret \ri-ˈgret\  
> : to feel sad or sorry about (something that you did or did not do) : to have regrets about (something)
> 
> —used formally and in writing to express sad feelings about something that is disappointing or unpleasant


End file.
